High On Catnip
by kittyallstars
Summary: Amu is window shopping when she meets someone. Someone she hasn't seen in a while. AMUTO FOREVER!


**Amu's POV**

I walked past all the stores, doing a little window shopping.

"Oooh look at that necklace, Amu-chan!" Su squealed. I glanced at the piece of jewelry behind the sheet of glass. It was a charm on a long silver chain, sparkling brightly in the sunlight. The charm was a clover, made with dark jade, outlined in tiny diamonds.

I smiled at Su. "It's really pretty, Su, but I don't think I need something like that. It's a little ostentatious." **(A/N for those of you that don't know what that means, look it up. It's not that hard.)**

"Yeah I guess it _is_ kind of flashy." Su admitted. "Not to mention you don't really have anything you could wear with it." Dia added.

"Omigosh Amu-chan!" Ran yelled. She had her face pressed up against the glass of another window.

"What is it?" I asked, looking hard at the display cases. "That!" she pointed at a circular object that resembled a ball. I was silent for a few moments, thoughts running through my head.

"What is it?" I finally asked again. Ran's mouth dropped. "What do you _think_ it is? It's the ball that never stops bouncing!" "…..oh." I said, still not sure about the toy. "Yeah!" Miki nodded excitedly. "It's balanced perfectly so that it will keep bouncing, but it will never go higher than five feet."

I laughed at them. "What exactly would you do with something like that? It's bigger than all of you put together." They shrugged, and we kept walking.

Then Miki suddenly flew into one of the stores. "Amu-chan, come here!" I heard her shout. I walked into the store, a bell tinkling as I opened the door.

Then Miki was in front of me, grinning as she held something up. I stared at it. "Is that…." "A princess wand!" Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia all cheered. "You should get it for Ami! Pleeeeaaaase Amu-chan!" Miki begged. "She got us that house, remember?" I smiled. "You're right. I think she'll love it."

We bought the wand and kept walking.

A sudden thought occurred to me and I stopped walking. "Mikiiiiii." I said in a threatening tone. "Yes, Amu-chan?" Miki asked innocently.

"Did you make me get that princess wand just so that the next time you get caught by a crab we won't have to use the 'squeaky-squeaky' again?" **(A/N that's what Amu's charas called the toilet plunger in episode 21.)** Miki stuck her tongue out. "You really hurt my sense of style!"

"Come on." I prodded her with the tip of my finger. "It all worked out in the end." "YOU DO NOT CALL THAT WORKING OUT!" Miki screeched and flew into my bag to sulk inside of her egg.

I shook my head, smiling. The things in the windows seemed to blur as I passed them. Flowers, jewelry, food, Yoru….wait, Yoru? I backed up.

Sure enough, Yoru had his face pressed up against the glass. His expression was so funny, I started laughing. Miki even peeked out, to see what could be making me laugh so hard. I wiped away the tears on the edges of my eyes.

"You still laugh too hard." A voice said behind me. I whipped around at the sound of the familiar husky tone. "Ikuto!" I smiled. He looked down at me. "You know, you're very short." My smile disappeared and I rolled my eyes. "No, you're just freakishly tall."

He leaned down, his face close to mine. "Maybe you're right." His warm breath blew in my face. I realized I was blushing. Hard. He straightened up, laughing. "You're so easy to tease."

I huffed and walked away. He walked alongside me. We walked in silence, until Yoru caught up with us as well. He had a fish in his mouth, and he settled on Ikuto's shoulder to eat in comfort.

Miki got out of the bag long enough to snatch the fish and fly off with it. Yoru yowled, and flew off after her, Ran, Su, and Dia all following behind him.

Miki teased Yoru with the fish for a while, before finally dropping it into his arms. I laughed, and then felt Ikuto looking at me. I ignored him, knowing that if I looked back I would blush again. I hated blushing.

"So how is going with you and Tadase?" I fidgeted uncomfortably. "We broke up a couple of months ago…." We were silent for a few minutes, then "I'm sorry." I smiled brightly. "It's okay." We walked past a flower shop, and I closed my eyes and let the scents surround me.

A rush of wind of wind blew my hair in my face and I opened my eyes again and looked at Ikuto. He had character changed with Yoru, and he was standing very still with his eyes closed, as if concentrating on something. His ear twitched.

"….Ikuto?" he stayed still, and then his eyes opened again. His pupils were wide, somewhat like a cat's.

He raced into the flower shop, and I ran in after him. "Ikuto!" he stopped in front of some plants. I didn't see anything special about them, until I saw the nameplate. Catnip. I felt the urge to laugh. Ikuto liked catnip?

Ikuto's face was almost like a kid's.

"Ikuto?" I tried again. This time he looked at me. "I always wondered…." I trailed off, not sure if I should really ask this to a _human_. But then, when he was in his character change, it _was_ like he was part cat.

Ikuto regarded me curiously. "Well…what does catnip smell like?"

He laughed. "I suppose it's like a musky sort of mint. To people anyways. To cats, it's more of heroin. It goes to our heads and makes us act strange." He talks of himself as a cat, I noted.

"So…you get high on catnip?" I said unbelievingly. He grinned. "I guess so."

I picked up a branch of catnip, and looked at it closely. "Hmm…" I noticed his eyes following the branch as I flipped it over, and I grinned as an idea came to me.

"Ikuto," I looked over at him. "Catch!" I tossed the branch of catnip as far as I could, and suddenly Ikuto was gone and back. I laughed. "It's like fetch!" he scowled. "I am not a dog, Amu." I nodded. "Sure. Of course you're not."

Behind my back I picked up another piece of the plant, and threw that one even farther, and Ikuto was gone again. When he came back with the catnip, he smiled sheepishly.

"Well, at least you didn't come back with it in your mouth." I laughed. I laughed often when I was around Ikuto. He just seemed to get me. But then, I also got mad around him a lot. He could be irritating, but he could be sweet too.

I watched him as he wrestled with Yoru over the catnip. Suddenly, his blue eyes were staring back at me. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Instead, he leaned closer to me.

Then his lips were on mine. I stood there for a few seconds, shocked. Then I kissed him back. His lips were soft and warm, and he held me close to him. We broke away, breathless. I was blushing harder than I've probably ever blushed in my life.

"Definitely better than catnip." I heard him say.


End file.
